Licantropía
by May Traumend
Summary: Como se siente uno al no ser ni humano ni lobo? aqui están los sintomas del pequeño Ted Lupin, junto a todo lo que tiene que pasar para intentar llevar su valiosa vida con normalidad


**Este One Shot de la tercera generacion ha sido una pequeña inspiración. todo el mundo se ha centrado en la ya famosa pareja de rose con Scorpius, porque son los unicos que no son familia y que al mismo tiempo tienen gancho... porque en algun momento, seguro que todos nos hemos confundido pensando en ellos como la mama y el papa de ambos (respectivamente). Pero nadie ha pensado en Ted, no de la manera en la que yo me he planteado las cosas. Todos sabemos por boca de Remus Lupin que tal fue el calbari que tuvo que soportar en sus años de Hogwarts, y quienes fueron sus mas fieles amigos, compañeros y paluelos de lagrimas en esos años... pero aun no sabemos nada de Ted. Porque Teddy es distinto, porque al el no le han infectado, él ya nació así. Y yo voy a describir la vida de Ted tal como sus sintomas se presentan... como debe uno sentirse sin ser lobo... pero sin ser tampoco completamente humano?**

**Espero sus reviews, y espero también que les guste!**

Licantropía

Fase 1. Físico

Ted ya no sabía que hacer, realmente le preocupaba su aspecto. Cada día tenía que disimular sus brazos, siempre musculosos e hinchados, para que las chicas no se percataran de su vellosidad. Si, desde pequeño había sabido que iba a ser un niño con problemas en lo que se refería al aspecto. Aunque no pensaba que sus "pequeños problemas fueran a ir tan lejos. Usaba un hechizo cada semana para intentar reducir un poco la cantidad, largura y color de los vellos que cubrían por completo su piel, pero no podía evitar que los dos últimos días (el hechizo usado seguido antes de 1 semana podía traer complicaciones) antes del siguiente hechizo podían llegar a ser desagradable de verdad.

Las chicas siempre le preguntaban cono hacía para lucir siempre su cabello rubio largo y brillante, pero Teddy solo podía achacar su pelo a su condición de metamorfómago. Desde que vio una foto de su padre y su madre en un estante de su abuela Andrómeda, había decidido que su metamorfomogía iba a dedicarse enteramente a parecerse a su padre. Le admiraba tanto que no sabía como había conseguido tener sus ojos, la forma de su nariz y los labios de su madre. El cabello lo llevaba del mismo color ceniciento que su padre, aunque un poco más largo.

-Teddy, me podrías explicar un poco de la actividad de transformaciones que hemos dado hoy? –Preguntó una coqueta chica castaña, de centelleantes ojos azules-.

-S-si, claro –dijo tímido el chico, haciendo a un lado sus libros del sofá de dos plazas para que la chica se sentara-.

También había heredado la timidez de su padre. Lo único que le diferenciaba de el y le acercaba mas a su madre, era ser metamorfómago. Y aun con eso, no conseguía librarse de su barba, que llevaba creciéndole desde los diez años. Necesitaba un afeitado diario para poder parecer barbilampiño como su papá. Eso le hacía sentirse mas cercano a el.

Fase 2. Agresividad.

Tenía que controlarse. Tenía que hacerlo, por su bien, por el bien de todas las personas.

Ted Lupin no había heredado la condición plena de licántropo de su padre, aunque los síntomas se presentaban por separado y todos los días. Aquel día, especialmente tenso de luna llena, Había visto a un chico señalarle y meterse con el en voz baja con sus amigos de Slytherin, que reían descontroladamente. Allí mismo se encontraba la misma chica que el día anterior le había pedido ayuda con sus deberes. El chico se sintió muy traicionado y humillado… hasta que comenzó a notar el ardor que siempre salía desde su pecho. Comenzó a agarrarse el cabello, y entró en un aula que, afortunadamente, estaba abandonada y en desuso.

Allí comenzó todo: arañó paredes, sacudió las mesas y las sillas, rompió el encerado en dos, y mientras intentaba controlarse, no notó como un cristal del jarrón de la mesa del profesor le rajaba su jersey, camisa, corbata y pecho. Entonces gritó de dolor, sintiendo la profunda herida, lo que le instó más aún a seguir descargando su rabia, temiendo herir a alguien si no lo conseguía. Por fin, después de muchos gritos y algunos golpes mas en el aula, consiguió relajar su corazón, latente como si pudiera encender una locomotora con su temperatura. La sangre le nublaba los sentidos, corriendo a toda velocidad por sus arterias, mientras notaba como su pecho sangraba mas y más.

Fase 3. Cicatrices

-Vamos, Teddy, ven a nadar con nosotros –le pidieron sus primos pequeños.

Hacía ya un tiempo que Lily, Albus, Rose y James estaban en el colegio Hogwarts, aprendiendo magia como su primo. Incluso en verano, y aunque intentara disimular diciendo que el se encontraba a gusto, no dejaba de usar camisa del uniforme, de manga larga y blanca, con el emblema de la casa Gryffindor. Solía pasar esas ultimas semanas del curso estudiando en la biblioteca, pero el calor insoportable unido a la insistencia de sus primos pequeños a acompañarle al lago a darse un chapuzón le hicieron recapacitar, recoger algunos libros y vigilar a los pequeños mientras estudiaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Aun así, el calor seguía siendo asfixiante, y Teddy se negaba rotundamente a quitarse la camisa y ponerse un polo de manga corta.

-Vamos, Teddy, no seas así, ven con nosotros! –le pidió Lily-.

-Si, por favor… -dijo rose, caminando unto a la otra niña.

-Chicas, chicas, sabéis que no me gusta nadar…

-Pero…

-Pero nada, dejadme estudiar y pasáoslo bien… -pidió con una sonrisa-. Yo estoy tranquilo y bien, no os preocupéis por mi…

-Diffindo! –exclamó James por sorpresa, apuntando desde encima del árbol con su varita.

La camiseta de su primo Ted se rompió justo por la zona de los botones y quedó entreabierta. Las dos niñas ya sabían que su primo escondía un secreto, y cuando abrieron su camisa descubrieron que no eran precisamente sus bien marcados músculos, salidos de merlín sabe donde teniendo en cuenta que solo hacía estudiar y nada de ejercicio ni quiddich. Pero lo que vieron las dejó sin habla y con un sentimiento de remordimiento bastante importante. Su primo Teddy estaba cubierto de cicatrices, algunas pequeñas, otras grandes y profundas, por todo su pecho. Algunas zonas aun ni siquiera estaban del todo cerradas, y otras parecían tan antiguas que incluso se habían estirado conforme el pequeño Teddy había crecido hasta hacerse un apuesto joven de 17 años. Rápidamente, se encogió sobre si mismo y miró reprobatoriamente a su primo James, que se escondía tras su hermano Albus.

-Eso ha sido peligrosísimo –dijo mirándole con cara severa, sacando el premio anual que llevaba en las venas-. Podrías haberme herido, eres muy pequeño para un hechizo de ese nivel! Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y quedas castigado!

Su corazón estaba que se le iba a salir del pecho cuando su primo le pidió disculpas. El se levantó, intentó arreglar un poco su camisa con la varita y, de pronto, notó cuatro cuerpecitos que le abrazaban pidiéndole disculpas.

Fase 4. Instinto.

Victoire volvía a visitar la casa de Andrómeda, como todos los años desde que Teddy decidió vivir con ella, cuando su abuelo murió.

Siempre estaban juntos, eran inseparables, aunque no como hermanos exactamente.

Ambos estaban enamorados, pero aun no querían que la familia se enterase. Realmente no era pariente de los potter o los weasley así que podrían estar juntos, pero no querían anunciar nada que meses después no fuera nada que no hubieran debido anunciar.

Teddy no podía evitar sofocarse al lado de la hermosa victoire, rubia, alta, ojos claros, piel blanca y delicadeza de un ángel. Mientras Andrómeda estaba en el pueblo comprando comida para la cena de bienvenida de los chicos del colegio, ambos estaban arriba, en el dormitorio de Ted. No era la primera vez, no eran unos niños, tampoco era demasiado extraño, les gustaba estar en la intimidad. Mientras se besaban, la ya vieja y conocida sensación de que tarde o temprano iba a ahogarse de tanto placer volvía a inundar los pulmones del joven, mientras ella acariciaba su pelo y su rostro, haciendo sensible el momento, sintiéndole mas contra ella. Nunca había pasado nada más allá de todo eso.

El muchacho consiguió zafarse de la prisión del cuerpo de la chica, y la agarró de la cintura para abrazarla mientras la besaba. Mordía sus labios y su cuello, y sus orejas, todo en ella era tan delicioso…

-Auch! –dijo ella separándose de él. Al momento lamentó hacerlo-. Lo siento, Teddy, no quería…

-No importa –dijo el, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano. Se metió su camisa por los pantalones de nuevo y se alisó un poco el pelo. Ella se acercó poco a poco junto a el, sentados en el borde de la cama-.

-Lo siento mucho. No quise retirarme de esa forma –explicó, intentando tapar las marcas sangrantes de su cuello y sus orejas-. Es solo que… no importa…

-Si que importa, Vic –decía el muchacho, enterrando sus manos en su cabello, apoyado en sus rodillas-. Si que importa… esto es precisamente lo que no quiero que pase nunca mas…

-Tranquilo… lo conseguirás, conseguirás controlarte, y seguro que eso pasará muy pronto –explicaba ella, sonriéndole y cogiéndole de las manos. El chico levantó la vista y vio unos ojos brillantes y una sonrisa sincera dedicados solo a el. Eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisilla-. La próxima vez será, teddy, ya lo verás…

Fase 5. Reflejos

Teddy había sido convocado muchas veces por el insistente Edward Wood (hijo indudablemente de Oliver Wood) para las elecciones de los nuevos miembros del equipo de Quiddich de Gryffindor. Necesitaba volver a ganar la copa, que solo ganó cuando entró en el equipo en segundo, y ese era el ultimo año de ambos. Sin embargo, a Teddy le gustaba mas el estudio, la biblioteca, practicar hechizos y todo lo que tuviera que ver con una matrícula de honor.

Y todo por lo que sucedió aquel día de invierno.

Estaban todos los de tercero en la primera salida a Hogsmeade del curso y también de sus vidas, cuando se pararon frente a la casa de los gritos a jugar. Hacía años que los rumores de la casa de los gritos se habían convertido en pequeños rumorcillos que solo se oían cuando te acercabas a ella y alguien te los contaba, pues al estar tantos años cerrada y sin ruidos la gente había dejado de comentar sobre ella.

Así, Ted y sus amigos del colegio fueron a visitarla, y comenzaron a pelear con bolas de nieve mientras el se relajaba en un banco de piedra del camino arbolado leyendo por enésima vez la Historia de Hogwarts. Entonces, llegaron por detrás de un árbol lejano sus amigos mas traviesos, pensando que sería divertido ver como a Ted se le ponía la nuca colorada por el frío de la blanca nieve. Consiguieron hechizar un par de bolas para que le dieran. Una, la primera, la lanzaron por probar si el hechizo surtía el efecto deseado y dio contra la rama de un árbol. La segunda la lanzaron directamente a la nuca de Teddy… quien en milésimas de segundo se giró y abrió la mano para parar la bola, cogiendo los restos que no se esparcieron con el choque contra su mano y escurriéndola después.

-Chicos –les dijo a Edward y Billy, sus dos amigos-. Me habéis mojado la mano, así no podré terminar el libro sin estropear las páginas!

Desde entonces el pobre Teddy se había visto presionado por su amigo a intentar apuntarse a las elecciones de cazador, de buscador y golpeador. Tenía unos reflejos de felino que nunca había visto en una persona normal. Pero Ted no era un chico normal, era alguien especial y temible al mismo tiempo.

Era un licántropo sin despertar, un gen dormido que provocaba efectos secundarios que podrían trastornar la vida del chico hasta límites insospechados. Aun así, sabiendo como era Teddy, ninguno se preocupaba por el, puesto que la voluntad era lo que el consideraba la mayor y mas fuerte de todas sus armas heredadas de Remus Lupin.


End file.
